I think I love you, man!
by pebblezANDbambamz
Summary: A love story between Jackie and Hyde.


**(Hyde's pov)**

I sit here in Eric Forman's basement in my usual chair. Eric's on the couch and Fez is sitting right beside him trying to explain evry single peice of candy he pulls out of his bag. Jackie comes, slams the door shut, and starts crying. Fez is too destracted by his candy to ask what's wrong and Eric leaves. I guess that leaves me.

"Jackie, man what's wrong?" I ask her. I look into her eyes and I can tell she had been hurt badly. I could tell she had been crying for a while before she came over here because she had tear stains on her cheeks.

"I went to go see Michael, and I caught him making out with Eric's slutty sister." She starts to cry again but bites her bottom lip to try to stop herself.

"Come here," I beckon knowing I will regret this. Jackie sits down on the couch beside me and jumps into my arms. I can tell she's trying to hold back tears.

"Jackie it's ok you can cry. I don't mind." I say. I usually don't let a girl do this, especially not Jackie but I felt the need to comfort her. And besides I actually kind of liked it.

**(Jackie's pov)**

I sit there crying in Hyde's arms.

"Why would you do this? You hate me." I say. usually whenever I get near him he shoos me away.

"Jackie. I don't hate you. You just irritate me most of the time." he says but only to find out that that led to me smacking him on the chest.

"Steven!" I scream. Hyde managed to let out a little chuckle. The next thing I know, Hyde is leaning down to kiss me! But before that happens we both notice Fez standing right beside us.

"You guys can carry on," he says with a smile.

"Fez, man will you leave?" he retorts. Fez gives him a dirty look and carries on upstairs. Once he leaves, Hyde carries on his position, but only to find him interrupted again.

**(Hyde's pov)**

Just before I get to kiss Jackie the door opens and Kelso stomps in.

"Come on, man!" I say in anger.

"What the hell are you doing trying to lip-lock with my girlfriend!" Kelso screams. I stand up agitated as hell.

"Look, man she's not your girlfriend!" Jackie stands up beside me.

"Hyde sit down I'll take care of this," she tells me. I cant let her do this. She already got her heart broken by this dumb jackass. Im not gonna let it happen again,

"Jackie sit." I say

"No. I'll take care of it." She walks ver to Kelso very calmly. On the way there she grabs a pillow.

"So Michael. I caught you and that whore kissing." She says calmly. Then all of the sudden she starts wacking Kelso with the pillow. Once she is finished she starts talking again.

"What were you thinking," she asks starting to tear up again.

"Well you were cheating on me so I cheated on you!" Kelso screams.

Jackie starts to sob.

"I told you there was nothing going on with me and Robert! I cant believe you didn't believe me!" Jackie screams running up stairs. Kelso stares up at her.

"man what the hell were you thinking! If Jackie wern't here right now I would kick your ass!"

Kelso watches me run upstairs to go find Jackie. On the way up i hear him scream,

"Yeah, well! I could kick your ass more!"

I get up to the kitchen and cant find Jackie. I look all over until I go through a hall and hear her crying. There was a door to the left so I open it. In there was

jackie sitting on the toilet sobbing with a wad of toilet paper in her hands.

"Come into the kitchen. I'll make you some hot cocoa," I offer with a smile.

"Thanks Steven. Your the best," she said.

As we go into the kitchen, Jackie sits down. To be honest, I actually kind of like Jackie. She's rich and bossy and shallow but she has her good moments. She can

be sweet and she's really hot.

I set down the cup of hot cocoa on the table near jackie and I sit down beside her.

"Look Jackie," I say wrapping my arm tightly around her. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"But what if it's not Steven. What if I never find someone to love me again?" She looks at me with swollen eyes from crying.

"I promise you will. Because Jackie, man. I think I love you," I say looking at her. Here's my chance to get that kiss I've been wanting.

I lean down and kiss her softly while wrapping my arms around her waste. Fortunately she doesnt resist. After we stopped kissing she looks up at me

"I think I love you too Steven Hyde."

That sent chills through my body. I've never liked Jackie that way but, seeing her heart broken just makes me feel bad inside. She's so beautiful. Hearing that

makes me wat to say "awwwww" inside of my head. I lean in for one more kiss but Jackie stops me.

"Hyde," she says.

"yes?" I say in confusion.

"Do you want to be with me?" She asked me

"Yes Jackie. Yes I do," I whisper with a smile on my face. We both lean in to kiss. I hug her tightly in my arms and then dumbass walks in.

Kelso screams in horror.

I go over to tell him off and see jackie just sitting there.

"Look, man! She is not your girlfriend she's mine and I love her! You were a dumbass cheating on her like that she didn't deserve it! So why don't you take your

prissy little whore and do it elsewhere because Jackie never wants to see you again!" I scream

Kelso screams again and stomps out of the back door.

I walk back over to Jackie and see her smiling.

"Come here," I say. Comes to find out I didn't regret comforting her. I love her.

"I love you Jackie."

"I love you too steven." she says.

I start to cover her in kisses and tickle her. Jackie starts to giggle.

Then I cup her in my arms and carry her downstairs to the basement, into my room. Once we get in there I lay her down on my bed. I get on top of her and start

making out.

**There is definately more coming so look out for chapter 2!**


End file.
